5 things tony stark likes
by e7l13
Summary: a short list of things tony stark likes and the one thing he loves. bruce wayne/tony stark. please read and review and if you have a suggestion for a better name i'd appreciate it. because there isn't enough Truce in the world. D


hi, this is my first fanfic so please review with how i can improve. i'm not really a writer but bruce wayne /tony stark is my otp and there's not enough stories about them so i thought i would try to contribute. sorry for any grammar or punctuation mistakes. i tried my best. also if you read this please write some Truce fanfic =D because i love all truce stories. thanks for reading, please review.

Tony stark likes beauty

He likes the pretty boys and girls that orbit around him wherever he goes. He enjoys their attention and loves the spotlight. It doesn't matter if they are blonde or brunette, male or female, Tony Stark can get anybody he wants because let's face it, he's tony stony stark. So he is somewhat annoyed when despite all his flirting and constant innuendo, the one man he desires most remains woefully oblivious. Somehow this makes him the most beautiful of all.

Tony stark likes alcohol

Specifically scotch. He drinks at social events, to try and make the dull businessmen bearable, he drinks for fun, on carefree evenings and nights when he doesn't have the earth to protect but mostly he drinks to forget. He likes how it can distract him, even for the shortest time from the world and all its darkness. So when, after a failed mission with the avengers, he tries to drink himself into a coma, he is not fucking pleased when somebody takes the bottle off him. He shouts and swears. Bruce Wayne stands and accepts the abuse but doesn't give the bottle back. When tony is tired of shouting and fed up of thinking he lets himself be led by Wayne to the couch. Bruce holds tony while he shakes from the pain of supressed memories. Tony eventually falls asleep using Bruce as a pillow. In the morning they don't speak of it again. Tony Stark no longer thinks of scotch when he hurts. He thinks of Bruce.

Tony stark likes technology

He likes how robots and machines can rarely surprise you. How wires and circuit boards can always be relied on. How you can get a collection of random scrap metal and create something amazing. Most of all he likes technology because it is simple. It's easy to read as long as you know how and if you don't know how it works there is probably a manual or instruction book for it somewhere. Not that tony would use one of course but you get the point. There is no instruction booklet for Bruce Wayne. There's no written method of deciphering his different smiles, there's no manual on how to break through his exterior and see what he's really saying when he appears to be saying nothing at all. Tony doesn't know how to get Bruce to trust him completely but he intends to learn.

Tony stark likes sex

He likes beautiful people sharing his bed but they never mean anything. There is always a mutual understanding that there will not be a repeat performance once they leave in the morning. The many models and actors that he flirts with and takes home know that they are just one of many and know that their names and phone numbers will not be remembered. Tony stark never thought he would not care about sex but after spending so many evenings and nights simply talking with Bruce Wayne, he realises that perhaps sex isn't everything. The pretty girls and boys at parties no longer interest him and it is on a late night in Gotham that he finds out how very unimportant they are. Bruce Wayne kisses tony with an intensity that no model could rival, he holds tony with a passion that no actor or actress could compete with. It isn't strange or awkward after being friends for so long. It just feels right. On a late night in Gotham city two broken billionaires find solace.

Tony stark likes maths

He likes how there's always answers that can be found as long as you're smart enough. Tony stark is always smart enough. That's why he is not happy when someone comes along who doesn't fit in the equations. When they defy the logic and break all the rules that tony knows. That's why tony stark is obsessed with Bruce Wayne because he is the man who changes the game tony has always played and rearranges the barriers he created. Tony stark can't work out Bruce Wayne but he's surprisingly ok with that.

Tony stark loves Bruce Wayne

He never says it. He never has to. He knows that Bruce is aware of his feelings just as Tony knows his love is returned. It's in each look they give and each kiss they share. In the dark they wait for the other, worry for the others safety and do their best to comfort their lover when they are drowning in responsibilities. Tony stark and Bruce Wayne are in no way perfect. They often argue about recklessness and unnecessary risks but there is rarely a resolution to the fights and they usually end up in each others arms tracing the scars that decorate their skin. Tony and Bruce are in no way simple but billionaire superheroes rarely are. Tony never says he loves him but his eyes promise that he does.


End file.
